


Welcome Home

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Welcome Home

Title: Welcome Home  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's challenge: #196: Home and for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) challenge: #76: Home, sweet home.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Slash  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Welcome Home

~

Severus entered expectantly, only to be dissappointed. After checking the parlour and the kitchen, he concluded Harry must have retired early.

Quashing his disappointment, he climbed the stairs, opened the bedroom door, and froze.

Floating candles illuminated Harry, who was clearly awake and stroking himself.

“I thought you were asleep,” Severus said.

Harry smiled. “Not without welcoming you home. Plus, you know I can't sleep without you.”

Severus smirked as he slipped in next to Harry. “You should have slept when you had the chance,” he purred, bad mood gone. “Now it may be a while.”

“I'll live,” Harry chuckled.

~


End file.
